


Солнечный луч

by Pamdar, Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, F/M, Het, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орихиме умерла и прибилась к Одиннадцатому отряду</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2012, команда fandom Bleach.  
> Постканон.  
> Беты — Emberstone, Domino69

Весной их отряд посетила Орихиме.

Выйдя утром из комнаты, Кенпачи вдохнул полной грудью, чихнул от попавшей в нос пыльцы и огляделся. С наступлением весны даже во дворе Одиннадцатого запели птички, зацвели цветочки, разлетались приставучие насекомые, столпились в кучку шинигами… Зачем-то. 

Сначала Кенпачи понадеялся на драку, но, приглядевшись, заметил в центре толпы рыжую девку. Орихиме растерянно хлопала глазами и протягивала доблестным бойцам, выстроившимся полукругом, корзинку. Те смотрели в ответ настороженно, будто ждали нападения. Смех один, а не солдаты.

— Я их не сама готовила! — сказала Орихиме и неловко улыбнулась.

Арамаки Макизо был смелым воином, достойным Одиннадцатого, кто бы что ни говорил. Он протянул руку, вытащил из корзинки странную булку с дыркой в центре и осторожно откусил кусочек.

— Вкусно! — заявил он, не прекращая жевать. В следующую минуту доблестные бойцы, толкая друг друга и ругаясь, опустошили корзинку, расхватав все до последней булки, кто-то даже успел подраться. Орихиме сияла.

Что-то в этой идиллической картине смущало капитана Зараки. Возможно, тот факт, что бойцы не разбежались и не стали изображать бурную деятельность, когда он вышел на крыльцо.

— Что это? — спросил он у сидящего рядом Юмичики, неопределенным жестом указав в сторону пожирающих булки бойцов.

— Пончики, капитан. Популярное в Мире живых блюдо.

Кенпачи повел плечами, выпустил совсем немного реяцу.

— Иноуе Орихиме, — быстро исправился Юмичика. Он нежился в теплых весенних лучах, подставив лицо солнцу. Перышки на волосах забавно колыхались от ветра. — Ну, Куросаки, Уэко Мундо, Ванденрейх… Вы помните, капитан.

Да уж, помнил. Как такое веселье забыть.

— А здесь она что делает?

— Подрывает боевую дисциплину, — Юмичика даже глаза не потрудился открыть. — Гражданский из Руконгая на территории отряда Готей без разрешения свыше, ужас. Нарушение устава.

— Убедил, пусть остается, — ухмыльнулся Зараки и приземлился рядом. Юмичика, разумеется, обнаглел, но его можно было понять — в такой день совершенно не хотелось ничего делать, разве что сидеть на крыльце да цветочками любоваться.

У Орихиме на кимоно тоже были цветы, большие и розовые, как волосы Ячиру. От этого обступившие ее доблестные бойцы Одиннадцатого казались прожорливыми волосатыми пчелами. Кенпачи подумал, что тоже бы не отказался чего-нибудь сожрать, лучше — побольше, но вслух, конечно, не сказал.

 

— Принцесса, ты пришла, пришла! — Ячиру выскочила из-за спины Кенпачи и в два прыжка оказалась рядом с Орихиме, а потом повисла у той на шее. — Пойдем, я тебе все покажу. У нас есть пруд с рыбками, зверушки со щупальцами, смертельные ямы, Мацумото…

Орихиме улыбнулась с облегчением. Ячиру потащила ее куда-то, а Кенпачи и думать забыл о неожиданной гостье.

Не вспоминал он о ней примерно до вечера, пока ему любезно не напомнили.

— Ну, чего тебе? — сонно спросил он у дергающей его за рукав Ячиру. — Сказку?

— Уже темно, Принцесса не может возвращаться в Руконгай одна! — Ячиру испуганно выпучила глаза, замахала руками для убедительности. — Там монстры, маньяки и зубные феи!

Это, конечно, был аргумент. Кенпачи поднял весь отряд на построение.

— Нужен доброволец, — сказал он нестройному ряду. Бойцы, не отходя назад, вжали плечи и как будто уменьшились.

— Да не драться, салаги… — вздохнул Кенпачи, не скрывая разочарования. — Девку кто до Второго района проводит?

Бойцы переглянулись, в этот раз воодушевленно, а потом дружно шагнули вперед, Маки-Маки даже два раза. Такого единодушия в Одиннадцатом давно не наблюдалось.

— Нельзя всем отрядом-то идти, — задумчиво сказал стоящий по правую руку от Кенпачи Иккаку. — Устав, нарушение, все такое.

— Где вы этого понабрались, с Абараем, что ли, пили опять? — Кенпачи начинал раздражаться. — Ты с Юмичикой и останешься оборону держать, а мы пойдем.

Просто было очень скучно, а свежий вечерний воздух прогнал весь сон. Вот когда они почти всем отрядом прошлись по первым районам, пару раз заблудившись, снеся несколько заборов и перепугав всех собак, на душе стало веселее.

Орихиме шла рядом, бормоча слова благодарности и обещая в следующий раз принести целый торт лично капитану. Если у нее и были какие-то враги в Руконгае, то, увидев такую свиту, они наверняка решили переселиться куда подальше. В Уэко Мундо, например.

Эта мысль так позабавила Кенпачи, что он даже забыл спросить «какой еще, к черту, следующий раз?».

***

Иккаку задумчиво почесал лысый затылок, разглядывая пальцы на босых ногах, потом снова повернулся к Орихиме.

— То есть, они дерутся только руками и… в мягких перчатках? — спросил он, хмурясь. — Нахера?

Поджавшая ноги Орихиме сидела рядом на полу и следила за тренировкой, не отрываясь, разве что иногда пихала в рот конфетки из маленького ведерка.

— Чтобы… — она всерьез задумалась. — Чтобы сложнее было ранить соперника.

На щеках Орихиме проступил румянец, будто она засмущалась своей неосведомленности и пожалела, что вообще решила рассказать о боевых искусствах из Мира живых. Иккаку, впрочем, ответ явно удовлетворил.

— Так сложнее кого-то убить, ясно. И интереснее, — он довольно оскалился. — На завтрашней тренировке попробуем.

Сегодня бойцы уже были не способны ничего пробовать, они только потирали ушибы и устало опирались на стены додзе. Один Маки-Маки неожиданно загорелся жаждой боя и с завидным упрямством искал себе новых партнеров для спарринга. Кенпачи даже подумывал послать к нему Иккаку, который явно заболтался с девкой. Та сидела между ним и Юмичикой, а Ячиру расположилась у нее на коленях и иногда запускала руку в ведерко.

Что девка вообще тут опять делает? Прогнать бы, да лень.

— Ой, — сказала Орихиме, заметив его взгляд и не донеся конфетку до рта. — Простите, я такая невежливая! Возьмите, пожалуйста!

Она протянула ему полосатое ведерко, полное странных бесформенных конфет. Кенпачи зачерпнул в горсть и отправил в рот кучей. Конфеты оказались соленые, на вкус напоминающие бумагу.

— Гадость.

— Я не сама готовила, — снова заявила Орихиме, словно для нее это было принципиально важно. Кажется, она совсем не обиделась, разве что улыбнулась смущенно. — Попкорн Урахара-сан прислал, он часто мне всякие вкусности передает.

— Как это он расщедрился? — с усмешкой спросил Иккаку, явно не гнушаясь подслушивать чужой разговор.

Орихиме пожала плечами.

— Наверное, до сих пор винит себя в том, что я умерла. И что меча до сих пор нет.

Кенпачи потянулся, скидывая дрему. Он раньше не задумывался, почему девка живет в Руконгае, с такой-то духовной силой да со своим послужным списком. Шла бы в Академию да в Четвертый потом, с руками бы оторвали. Шастает сюда — ладно, не жалко, и бойцы при ней дерутся лучше, выпендрежники. Но совсем почему не переезжает?

— Я умерла, и сила пропала, — ответила Орихиме с грустной улыбкой. Она говорила о своей смерти так, как говорят о смерти только глупые люди или те, которые искренне верят в Рай. — Сейчас она восстанавливается, но занпакто так и не появился. Урахара-сан думает, дело в том, что он отправлял меня в Общество душ, когда я была живой, и где-то напутал... Но это ничего, мне нравится в Руконгае! Я там быстрее встречу друзей, когда они меня догонят.

Кенпачи прищурился — Орихиме, задумчиво заправляющая прядь волос за ухо, сейчас казалась ему старше, чем в день их первой встречи, когда ее без сознания притащил на плече Маки-Маки. Или она действительно стала старше, сколько ж времени прошло с тех пор.

— То-то ты к нам таскаешься. Проблемы с мечом — добро пожаловать в Одиннадцатый, — развеселился Кенпачи. Иккаку словно окаменел, не отрывая замерший взгляд от тренирующихся, а Юмичика вдруг очень увлекся разглядыванием своих ногтей.

Зато Орихиме приободрилась, прижала к себе покрепче клюющую носом девочку.

— Не хочу провожать Принцессу… — сонно пробормотала Ячиру. — Пусть Принцесса ночует у нас, она мне сказку обещала.

— Это нарушение… — хором начали Иккаку и Юмичика, но Кенпачи махнул на них рукой.

— Пусть остается, места всем хватит, — сказал он и добавил серьезно: — Особенно если вашу парочку в наряд отправить.

Раздались возмущенные вопли и один радостный — Ячиру, которая позабыла, что совсем недавно засыпала. Кенпачи усмехнулся, расслышав сквозь этот гвалт тихое «спасибо», и встал, чтобы погонять бойцов напоследок.

Утром весь Готей только и говорил о том, что у капитана Зараки ночевала женщина из Руконгая. Хоть какое-то веселье в этом болоте.


	2. Chapter 2

Как-то незаметно Орихиме влилась в жизнь Одиннадцатого отряда, пустила корни, словно маленькое цветущее деревце, которое рука не поднимется спилить, даже если растет оно посреди полигона. К ней привыкли, как привыкли просыпаться с лицами, разрисованными фломастерами. Ее даже любили, с удивлением понимал Кенпачи. Она возилась с Ячиру, совершенно искренне увлекаясь ее играми, после которых дежурным приходилось стирать со стен казарм разноцветные отпечатки ладоней — маленькие и большие. Она подкармливала пончиками Иккаку, да и остальные бойцы теперь улыбались подозрительно широкими и белоснежными улыбками.

Слишком подозрительными. Поговорив по душам с одним из таких улыбчивых, Кенпачи выяснил, в чем дело. Ходить в Двенадцатый его парни не любили даже больше, чем в Четвертый, а зубы, часто разлетающиеся в разные стороны на тренировках и в битвах, можно было вставить только там. 

Орихиме втихаря вылечила зубы всему отряду, некоторым отрастив их заново.

Как оказалось, любовь к ней не ограничивалась снисходительным отношением со стороны бойцов. В то утро Кенпачи приоткрыл глаз и увидел перед собой знакомое, но непривычно серьезное и покрытое потом лицо Маки-Маки.

— … на бой.

Кенпачи расслышал только последнее, милое сердцу слово.

— Чего? — переспросил он, лениво приподнимаясь и опираясь на руки. Маки-Маки рефлекторно отшатнулся, но остался стоять на месте.

— Я вызываю вас на бой! — выкрикнул Маки-Маки отчаянно. Кенпачи посмотрел в ответ с сомнением, но потом довольно оскалился.

— Я уж и не надеялся, что в ближайшую сотню лет у кого-нибудь из вас яйца вырастут. Двести человек собрал?

Маки-Маки, и без того пребывающий в растерянных чувствах, сейчас вовсе потерялся. Потом на его лице появилась тень понимания, он отрицательно замахал головой, в ужасе расширив глаза.

— Капитан, вы не так поняли! Я не претендую на ваше место! — воскликнул Маки-Маки, потом опомнился и снова попытался придать лицу устрашающее выражение. Больше было похоже, что у него болит живот. — Я хочу сразиться с вами за сердце прекрасной Орихиме-сан.

Кенпачи весело заржал и даже согласился. Негоже обижать человека, который так поднимает настроение с утра пораньше, да к тому же желает размяться.

Во дворе все равно собрался поглазеть почти весь отряд, хоть специально их никто не звал. У некоторых в руках Кенпачи заметил знакомые полосатые ведерки. 

Размялись, впрочем, хорошо. Маки-Маки угодил на больничную койку, а Кенпачи повысил его до восьмого офицера.

— Не обязательно было вызывать Четвертый, вы могли попросить Иноуе вылечить Арамаки, — с восхищающей невозмутимостью сказал Юмичика, но улыбнулся при этом так лукаво, что сразу захотелось отправить его составлять компанию Маки-Маки. 

Кенпачи вздохнул и решил, что не будет бить мужика с криво сплетенным венком из гвоздики на голове.

— В следующий раз так и сделаю. А чтобы не нужно было далеко ходить — отдам ей твою комнату.

Юмичика даже не стал притворяться, что расстроился. А Кенпачи вдруг вспомнил, как утром Орихиме притащила целую корзину гвоздики, и как ее себе радостно присвоила Ячиру.

***

Юмичика тоже любил Орихиме.

Небольшая стая Пустых в тот день прорвалась в семьдесят третий район Южного Руконгая. Повеселиться толком не удалось — Кенпачи забил себе здоровяка размером с дом, который оказался жутко неповоротливым и очень скучным. Иккаку повезло немного больше, за ним гонялась маленькая, но юркая ящерица, ей даже удалось расцарапать ему спину. Юмичика подчистил мелочь, даже не запачкавшись.

Они шли назад медленно, пугая грозным видом местных. Иккаку предлагал смотаться в Мир живых, позаимствовать гигаи и поучаствовать в подпольных боях без правил, раз уж так быстро управились. Правда, он не знал, где именно их проводят, поэтому собирался обшарить все подвалы, какие только подвернутся.

Солнце припекало, Иккаку то и дело тер лысину, стирая пот, а красные пятна грима в уголках глаз потекли.

— Ты решил всплакнуть о безвременно ушедшей молодости? — спросил Юмичика, посмеиваясь.

Иккаку послал его куда подальше, растирая грим кулаками. Тот никак не хотел стираться, только становился краснее и ярче. 

— Погоди, не три, — Юмичика подошел ближе, а Иккаку остановился, щурясь от солнечных лучей.

Из глаз у него текла кровь. 

Юмичика удивленно стер с лица Иккаку красную каплю, потер пальцы, посмотрел на друга с беспокойством.

— Фигня, пройдет, — сказал Иккаку и вырубился.

— Эй… Иккаку! — Юмичика ловко подхватил его, потряс, а когда не дождался отклика — взвалил на плечо и рванул вперед с такой скоростью, что сам Бьякуя бы удавился на своем шарфе от зависти. Ладно, не удавился, но проникся бы наверняка.

Кенпачи тоже немного занервничал, что уж там. Выломал дверь дома Орихиме вместе с замком и петлями, когда они до нее добежали.

Орихиме готовила, наверное, а, может быть, просто раскладывала на столе присланную из Мира живых еду. Когда она увидела вошедших, то без раздумий скинула все на пол, горшок разбился и залил доски дымящимся супом.

— Кладите его сюда, — сказала она серьезно и добавила, рассмотрев рану: — На живот.

Юмичика подчинился, а Иккаку, придурок, задергался и попытался подняться со стола. Кажется, он умудрялся делать это, не приходя в сознание.

— Подержите его! — скомандовала Орихиме, с ее заколок уже разлетались металлические лепестки.

Схватив Иккаку за щиколотки, Кенпачи намертво прижал их к столу, а Юмичика вцепился в плечи напряженными пальцами. Иккаку продолжал дергаться, но теперь это получалось у него не так успешно. В следующую секунду его накрыл золотой купол.

В Одиннадцатом отряде ненавидели яды. Одно дело, когда из тебя сделали фарш в честном или не очень честном бою когтями, клыками или мечом — считай, повезло, а умер, так кто тебе виноват. Совсем другое, когда приходится валяться на койке, иногда месяцами, выблевывая внутренности и не добегая до туалета. Пустые попадались разные, некоторые умудрялись хорошо попортить жизнь после смерти.

У Иккаку не было месяцев, вряд ли была даже лишняя минута. Побледневший Юмичика сжимал его плечи так, будто от приложенной силы зависела успешность выздоровления. Кенпачи пообещал себе лично набить Иккаку морду, если тот решит возмутиться своим спасением.

Если он выживет. Кенпачи перевел взгляд на Орихиме, которая напряженно водила руками над куполом, между ее бровями залегла складка. Сейчас она напоминала Рецу, когда та кого-то действительно лечила, а не пугала бойцов уколами и чисткой кишечника.

Потом он посмотрел на свои руки, которых касался купол. Сбитые костяшки снова стали гладкими, затянулся свежий шрам, даже заусенец исчез. Кенпачи чувствовал тепло и легкое покалывание, а еще присутствие чужого занпакто, знакомое по битвам, когда лезвие противника входило под кожу. Реяцу исходила вместе с целебным светом от лепестка, расположившегося между его ладонями. Приглядевшись, Кенпачи увидел, что это маленькая фея. Зубная, мать ее.

Раны на спине Иккаку тоже затянулись, он перестал дергаться и застонал, медленно приходя в себя. Слабо улыбнувшись, Орихиме убрала купол и покачнулась. Упала бы, если бы Кенпачи не придержал, а так просто оперлась на его грудь устало. Теплая, как свет целебного купола, даже теплее.

Потом Юмичика молча взял половую тряпку своими чистыми изящными руками и принялся убирать за Иккаку, которого все-таки вырвало, а Кенпачи попытался прикрепить дверь на место.

Как придурки из Академии проглядели занпакто, пусть в таком странном постоянном шикае? Наверное, Орихиме никого из них не лечила — так не поймешь врага, пока он не воткнет свой нож тебе под печень. Или она не очень старалась, чтобы ее занпакто заметили, или даже сама о нем не знала.

Это Куросаки до сих пор носится по Каракуре и режет Пустых, искренне гордясь своей профессией. А попадет в Общество Душ, так продолжит наверняка, пойдет служить в Готей. Может быть, поэтому Орихиме про него ни разу не заговорила? Поэтому не дала понять, что ее сила восстановилась полностью? Поэтому не хочет быть шинигами?

Дом у Орихиме небольшой и какой-то пустой, несмотря на стоящие на полках игрушки и цветочки в вазочках. А в других отрядах устав и страшные слова про посторонних из Руконгая. Да и петля отлетела вместе с куском косяка.

— Вот что, — Кенпачи оставил попытки повесить дверь на старое место. — Мы ее сейчас просто заколотим, а ты у нас переночуешь. Потом пришлю мужиков, починят.

Орихиме часто закивала и побежала скидывать в свою старую корзинку вещи, начав почему-то с игрушек. Юмичика помогал подняться очухавшемуся Иккаку, а Кенпачи пошел искать молоток.

На следующий день он совсем позабыл, что обещал прислать мужиков.


	3. Chapter 3

В скучающем Готее продолжали трепать языком, будто не было темы интереснее, не болтали только в родном Одиннадцатом. Из уважения, а еще для них то, что капитан завел себе бабу, было свершившимся фактом. Баба и баба, переехала и переехала, с кем не бывает. Под ногами не путалась, от вида крови в обморок не падала, что еще для счастья надо?

Логика была настолько проста, что в нее хотелось верить. И все-таки Кенпачи немного удивился, почувствовав ночью у своей спальни чужое присутствие.

Он открыл створку до того, как в нее постучали. Орихиме вздрогнула, как икнула, и нервно помахала рукой, будто они не здоровались днем.

— Ну? — спросил Кенпачи.

Орихиме смотрела не на него, а на его голую грудь — Кенпачи собирался ложиться спать и уже разделся. В тишине было хорошо слышно, как стрекочут цикады. Ночной ветерок принес с сада пыльцу, и Кенпачи звонко чихнул.

— Я пришла помочь! — нашлась Орихиме. — Увидела, что вы весь день чихаете, и…

Кенпачи только усмехнулся, глядя на краснеющее хорошенькое личико.

— От пыльцы это, спать иди, — бросил он, разворачиваясь. Сколько ж ей лет все-таки?

Какое-то время Орихиме молча смотрела вглубь незакрытой комнаты, а потом все-таки перешагнула через порог.

— Может быть, у вас зубы болят? — спросила она уже увереннее. Кенпачи улыбнулся в ответ фирменной акульей улыбкой.

— Гхм. Я могу провести профилактику, — не моргнув глазом, продолжила она. — И не только зубов.

Кенпачи представил «профилактику не только зубов» в исполнении Орихиме и посерьезнел. А та аккуратно прикрыла за собой створку, еще немного помялась на пороге и прошла вглубь комнаты. Не уйдет ведь, — вдруг с какой-то грустью подумал Кенпачи. 

Вот беда-то. И что с ней делать? Не трахать же, в самом деле.

Орихиме подхватила с пола подушку, кинула рядом с футоном, уселась, обхватив руками колени, и подняла на Кенпачи серьезный взгляд.

— Вы ложитесь, — сказала она. — Я посижу немного тут... С вами.

Кенпачи опустился перед ней на корточки и взял за подбородок. Теплый. Она вся была теплая, только плечи почему-то мелко дрожали. В зрачках отражался слабый свет, она сглотнула и опустила глаза. Голая грудь покрылась мурашками, Орихиме сжалась и плотнее обхватила себя руками.

— Почему я-то?

— А кто? — Орихиме подняла на него бесхитростный взгляд, и Кенпачи растерялся. Посмотрел на тонкие, сжатые добела пальцы и подумал, что все это слишком сложно.

— Ты давай спать ложись, — проговорил он, хмурясь. — Завтра поговорим.

Положил ладонь ей на пальцы, Кенпачи почувствовал, что они ледяные. Вот напасть.

— Замерзла? А ну иди сюда.

Он дернул Орихиме за руки, разрывая сцепленные на коленях пальцы, сжал холодные ладони и потер, согревая. Еще не хватало застудиться. Орихиме аккуратно, но твердо высвободила руки, качнулась вперед, прижимаясь к груди, да так и осталась.

— Мне уже давно восемнадцать, — сказала вдруг Орихиме. — Уже пять лет, как, — она тихо засмеялась, дыхание защекотало грудь.

Кенпачи молча отцепил ее от себя, взял за плечи и отодвинул на вытянутых руках. Орихиме просто смотрела на него, будто ждала.

— Спи, — Кенпачи усадил ее на свою постель, прямо в одежде, накинул одеяло на голову и пошел прочь.

Желание разгоралось медленно, ворочалось в паху тяжелым камнем, а холодный ночной воздух хорошо остужал пыл. Кенпачи раздвинул створки седзи и сел на порог. Отряд давно спал, издалека доносилась ругань часовых, стрекотали цикады, едва заметно гудели, переплетаясь, десятки реяцу. Привычный шум.

Кенпачи откинулся на косяк и прикрыл глаза. Надо было решать вопрос с Орихиме раньше. Надо было. Но все шло так ровно и спокойно, что казалось — так будет всегда. Ее реяцу окатывала мягким теплом, дрожала золотистыми искорками и была — сейчас Кенпачи знал это — глубокой, словно омут. Сунешь руку — утонешь к демонам.

А еще Орихиме ждала. Женщина, что возьмешь. Терпеливо ждала, пока он тут принимает решение. Кенпачи невесело усмехнулся, встал, захлопнув седзи, и потушил светильник.

В темноте слышалось спокойное, ровное дыхание. Орихиме так и сидела, только стащила одеяло с головы да завернулась в него. А еще она по-прежнему дрожала.

— Горе ты, — буркнул Кенпачи, отбирая одеяло. — Раздевайся, что ли.

В темноте блеснули глаза, Орихиме извернулась юркой ящеркой, сбрасывая с себя форменное косоде, ловко приподнялась на руках, выпутываясь из хакама, и плюхнулась на постель, зябко обняв себя руками.

Кенпачи снял остатки одежды и выпрямился. Орихиме смотрела на его грудь, медленно скользя взглядом, от которого по телу пробегала щекотка.

— Ты еще можешь уйти.

Орихиме перевела взгляд на пах. Кенпачи ждал, что она смешается, смутится, черт знает, что еще, но она просто смотрела. От теплого, долгого взгляда плоть, и без того напряженная, начала подниматься.

— Я не хочу уходить, — серьезно сказала Орихиме. — Мне нужно… — Она смешалась, вспыхнула, неловко подтянула одеяло. — Вы мне нужны. Я дура, да?

— Да, — Кенпачи вздохнул и опустился на колени, подхватил Орихиме и рывком прижал к себе, чувствуя, как дрожат холодные плечи, как под ладонями, под гладкой шелковистой кожей, бурлит реяцу.

Как же никто не замечал, господь всемогущий, какая она? Почему никто не видел? Зачем она пришла — к нему? Кенпачи положил ладони на округлые полушария тяжелых грудей. Темные ладони на белой, будто светящейся коже смотрелись неуместно.

Орихиме накрыла его ладони своими и прижала сильнее. Соски под пальцами напряглись, затвердели, кожа покрылась мелкими мурашками, и Кенпачи тихо зарычал. Не отдаст. То, что давно превратилось в истину — появление Орихиме в отряде, ее жизнь здесь, неуклюжая забота о ней — все это получило завершение здесь и сейчас.

И сейчас он собирался взять то, чего ждал так долго. Кенпачи заглянул Орихиме в глаза, та ободряюще улыбнулась и вдруг зажмурилась.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — прошептала она смущенно.

Кенпачи осторожно развел руки. Орихиме распахнула глаза, провела рукой по груди. От прикосновения кровь вскипела, Кенпачи выругался сквозь зубы. Слишком быстро. Слишком сильно. А Орихиме продолжала его трогать, словно изучала каждый кусочек кожи. Водила пальцами по шрамам; закусив губу, прижимала ладошку к ребрам и слушала, как стучит сердце.

Когда она положила руку на живот, Кенпачи сжал кулаки, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Тонкие пальцы скользнули к паху, и у Кенпачи поджались яйца. А когда пальцы коснулись члена, он, рыкнув, обхватил Орихиме, заваливая ее на постель. Навис, вглядываясь в лицо, сжал одной рукой грудь, и широко улыбнулся. Орихиме застонала.

Он сжал сосок, потом провел ладонью по хрупкому телу: сдави посильнее — и дух вон. Положил руку между ног, нащупывая горячее влажное нутро, от желания обладать которым тело звенело. Глаза Орихиме казались черными провалами, между приоткрытых губ блестела белая полоска зубов. Орихиме дышала все тяжелее, вздрагивала, поводила головой, а потом как-то коротко всхлипнула и выгнулась ему навстречу. Обняла, прижимая к себе, с тем бесстыдством, которое дает только невинность. Она извивалась под ним, растерянная и шумная, беспорядочно трогала спину, бока, гладила по лицу, задевала коленями яйца. Кенпачи задыхался вместе с ней.

Две маленькие ладони обхватили член, сжали, и Кенпачи сорвался. Он впечатал Орихиме в постель, прижал к ней руки, не давая двигаться, и коленом развел ноги.

А та, дурочка несчастная, торжествующе и тяжело дышала, словно сейчас исполнятся какие-то идиотские мечты. Кенпачи больше не думал, он даже не злился — и точно знал, что не собирается сожалеть. Он хотел Орихиме, всегда ее хотел, просто жизнь катилась своим чередом, и он думал, что может управлять ею. Но случилось вот это — теплое, золотое, солнечное — что захотелось оставить рядом. Чтобы согревало иногда, чтобы улыбалось.

Кенпачи широко лизнул грудь, прикусил сосок, и направил член между ног Орихиме.

Орихиме напряглась, словно не верила в происходящее, а Кенпачи уже не мог остановиться. Он вонзился в горячую плоть, вырвав вскрик, сгреб Орихиме в объятья, зарывшись лицом в грудь, насадил ее на член, проникая все глубже, сливаясь с ней в одно целое, двигаясь в этом сводящем с ума жаре, чувствуя, как мышцы обхватывают его член. И задвигался — жадно, торопливо, с каждым толчком теряя разум, растворяясь в золотистом сиянии, окутавшем их. Он бережно сжимал залитое слезами лицо, слизывал соленые капли и исступленно вбивался в нее, не в силах остановиться.

Орихиме хватала его за плечи, гладила по щекам. Она металась под ним, выворачиваясь, и целовала ладони, вскрикивая после каждого толчка. Кенпачи кончал, прижимая ее к себе и стискивая грудь, кончал, содрогаясь — и изливаясь спазм за спазмом.

Он рухнул, прижал Орихиме к себе и замер. Теплое, мягкое, солнечное обволакивало его, уютно устроившись в объятьях.

Кенпачи осторожно разжал руки и заглянул Орихиме в лицо. Она смотрела на него. Просто смотрела, и от этого взгляда душа переворачивалась, дробилась на осколки и собиралась воедино. Глаза сияли обожанием, благодарностью, гордостью и еще чем-то, чего не должно быть у тех, кто смотрит на Кенпачи.

Орихиме тихо выдохнула, прижимаясь теснее — Кенпачи почувствовал, как между ног потекло — и прошептала смущенно:

— Спать хочу.

Дурочка. Какая же дурочка. Он сжал ее покрепче — член выскользнул из влажного тепла — и натянул на них обоих одеяло.

Ночью Кенпачи несколько раз просыпался, прижимал к себе податливое тело, зарывался носом в тяжелые рассыпавшиеся волосы, прижимался полувозбужденным членом к гладкому бедру и снова засыпал.

Утром Орихиме разбудила его сама. Сидела в постели и заплетала косу.

— Мешается, — смущенно пояснила она, а потом перевела взгляд на его пах.

Кенпачи молча перевернулся на спину, потянул ее на себя, усаживая, погружаясь в горячую влажность, и сомкнул руки на талии. Тоненькая-то какая, одним движением перешибить можно.

Орихиме покачивалась на нем, широко распахнув глаза и словно глядя внутрь себя. Иногда начинала двигаться сильнее — тогда Кенпачи клал ладони на грудь и сминал ее, слушая, как Орихиме стонет. Кончил он так же неторопливо, каким был этот утренний секс — просто в какой-то-то момент плоть вокруг члена сжалась, удовольствие накатило, а Орихиме задрожала, прикусив губу.


	4. Chapter 4

В Одиннадцатом отряде ничего не изменилось. Разве что Ячиру перестала будить своего Кенпачика ни свет, ни заря, а чинно стучалась, когда хотела пожелать доброго утра. В Готее продолжали болтать, а у Кенпачи жизнь разделилась на две части — ту, в которой Орихиме была с ним, и ту, в которой она была с отрядом.

А потом за ней пришли. С топотом ног, недоуменными вскриками, недовольным ворчанием и воцарившейся тишиной.

Рецу была недовольна. Она смотрела тяжело, и под этим взглядом офицеры покрывались холодным потом.

— Нет ее, — проворчал Кенпачи, — я вам не сторож. Куда хочет, туда и ходит.

Юмичика рядом, напряженный как струна, молчал, и Кенпачи про себя надеялся, что тот не наделает глупостей.

— Вы ведь понимаете, капитан Зараки, — мелодичный голос Рецу звучал мягко и увещевающе, — что особому потенциалу не место в Одиннадцатом отряде.

— Она сама выбрала, — тяжело ответил Кенпачи. — И это мой человек, — он прищурился. — Хотите оспорить, капитан Унохана?

— У меня на руках приказ Совета Сорока Шести, — Рецу проигнорировала вопрос, — который обязывает Иноуе Орихиме явиться в расположение Первого отряда для дальнейшего рассмотрения ее дела.

— С каких пор Совет Сорока Шести лезет в наши внутренние дела? — Кенпачи недобро прищурился.

— Насколько мне известно, капитан Зараки, Орихиме не является членом Одиннадцатого отряда. И даже если бы являлась — властью Совета мы вправе отозвать из расположения части любого рядового.

Кенпачи вытянул ноги и скрестил руки на груди:

— Чушь.

Тяжелая густая реяцу залила помещение. Рецу смотрела недобро, не обращая внимания на распластавшихся по полу офицеров. Кенпачи насмешливо приподнял бровь.

— Капитан Зараки, — прозвенела колокольчиком Рецу, — я надеюсь, что как только Орихиме появится, вы направите ее туда, где ей следует быть.

— Разумеется, — широко ухмыльнулся Кенпачи в ответ.

Рецу мило улыбнулась в ответ, скрыла реяцу и вышла прочь. Из-за дверей раздался ее тихий голос, обращенный к кому-то:

— Как только Иноуе-сан появится, ее направят к нам, беспокоиться не о чем.

Кенпачи всем телом ощущал взгляд, который бросила на него напоследок Унохана. И едва она и ее сопровождающие покинули отряд, рявкнул:

— Ячиру!

Девочка выскочила из-за плеча как подвижный чертик, прыгнула Кенпачи на колени и, упираясь ладошкой в грудь, заглянула ему в лицо.

— Где бы эта дуреха ни сидела — пусть остается там и не высовывается. Ясно?

— Конечно!

Ячиру на миг повисла у него на шее, обнимая, а потом бесшумной молнией умчалась прочь.

Юмичика бросился следом.

— Эй, а ты куда?

— В архив, надо что-то придумать, — кинул он и тоже испарился.

Придумать. Придумать надо было. Кенпачи смотрел, как во дворе кружатся лепестки сакуры. Бессмысленное деревце, если вдуматься. Он окинул взглядом напряженных офицеров.

— Дальше отряда носы чтобы не высовывали, поняли? — Дружное «Так точно!» грохнуло, задребезжав стеклами. — А я схожу прогуляюсь кой-куда. 

***

На территории Шестого царил образцовый порядок. Где-то за казармами раздавался стук боккенов и дружные вопли, рычал Абарай, костеря рядовых так, что деревья гнулись. Но рядом с кабинетом капитана царил покой, даже ветки поскрипывали как-то деликатно.

Кучики сидел за столом и что-то писал. Когда Кенпачи вошел, он отложил лист, притянул к себе чистый и, тронув кистью тушь, снова склонился над бумагой.

Вряд ли Кучики не знал, с чем пожаловал Кенпачи. Поэтому тот начал без долгих церемоний:

— Они хотят забрать Орихиме.

Кучики выгнул одну бровь, продолжая выводить иероглифы. Потом оторвался от своего занятия и соизволил поднять глаза.

— Особый потенциал — дело первостепенной важности. Даже такое дикое животное как ты должно это понимать, — обмакнул кисть в тушь и продолжил писать.

Кенпачи зарычал от ярости.

— Ты же все законы знаешь, — он грохнул по столу так, что тяжелая тушечница подскочила, — и можешь придумать, как обвести Совет вокруг пальца. После Айзена они все еще не рыпаются.

Бьякуя продолжал невозмутимо писать. Потом ответил, не отрывая взгляд от листа:

— Это возможно, если бы Орихиме была офицером. Офицером она быть не может, так как у нее нет занпакто.

— Есть у нее занпакто, придурок.

Кучики замер, глядя на исписанный лист. Потом резко скомкал его и бросил в корзину. Выхватил из стопки чистый и снова начал писать.

— Вот как, — скучающе заметил он. — Это, конечно, несколько меняет дело.

Он торопливо писал, а Кенпачи думал, что если Орихиме не хватит ума сидеть тихо, если Рецу, вопреки своему молчаливому обещанию, пойдет искать ее, то… То что тогда, думать не хотелось. Сердце сжимало грязной лапой, а сознание как будто заволакивала черная жижа.

Узкие пальцы, обхватив кисть, летали над бумагой. Закончив, Бьякуя взял исписанный лист, встряхнул и протянул Кенпачи:

— Отдашь Аясегаве. Он разберется, что нужно делать.

Кенпачи вырвал страницу, вскинул на Бьякую глаза — тот смотрел устало и строго — от души хлопнул по плечу и вылетел прочь. Надо было торопиться. Бьякуя позади, морщась, растирал руку.

***

Юмичика, обсыпанный архивной пылью, злой как тысяча арранкаров, выхватил у Кенпачи листок, хмурясь, пробежал глазами по аккуратным столбикам иероглифов и расцвел словно цветы на собственном праздничном кимоно.

— Значит, нам нужно три капитана… чтобы засвидетельствовать наличие у Орихиме занпакто, и приказ задним числом, — бормотал он. — Где Орихиме?

— Ячиру! — рыкнул Кенпачи.

— Сейчас я ее приведу! — девчонка выпорхнула из двери, подняв пыль столбом.

Юмичика умчался следом, а Кенпачи чувствовал, что события выходят из-под контроля — торопятся мимо, и если он сейчас не схватит происходящее за хвост, то победу за него одержат другие.

Он встретил Юмичику мрачным взглядом, поинтересовался:

— Иккаку где?

— Отряд занял делом, — коротко ответил Юмичика, — вбивает в них дисциплину, а то что-то разошлись.

Кенпачи кивнул — это правильно. Сейчас — именно сейчас — им ни к чему внимание. Он выхватил лист, который принес Юмичика, и уставился на ровные строчки:

— Офицерская анкета, — пояснил тот, — заполняйте, что знаете.

Знал Кенпачи, как оказалось, много. Так много, что изумлялся, царапая неаккуратные иероглифы на строках с сухими вопросами. Возраст смерти — восемнадцать. 

Под чьим командованием воевала — без раздумий вывел «исполняющий обязанности шинигами Куросаки Ичиго». Свойства занпапкто — кидотипный, специализация — лечение. Имя занпакто (по желанию) — нет желания.

Единственная оставшаяся графа — причина смерти. Кенпачи смотрел на нее и думал, что, пожалуй, он не хочет об этом знать. Еще больше не хочет, чтобы Орихиме вспоминала об этом.

Она вбежала, запыхавшись, молча бросилась на шею, крепко обнимая, и Кенпачи осторожно сжал ее, покачивая. Шеи коснулось теплое дыхание — улыбается — и раздался шепот возле уха:

— Все будет хорошо.

Вот дура-то. Вкалывать придется, в отряде Кенпачи любимчиков не заводил.

Он провел ладонью по густым волосам, заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядку и усадил себе на колено. Подтянул листок с анкетой, сунул в руку кисть:

— Проверяй.

Орихиме сосредоточенно изучала написанное, потом энергично кивнула:

— Все правильно!

— Тогда заполни последний пункт.

Орихиме протянула руку к кисти, а потом мотнула головой:

— Ты пиши. Я продиктую, — совсем тихо закончила она.

Кенпачи тяжело вздохнул, пересадил ее на другое колено и макнул кисть в тушь. Орихиме заговорила:

— После четвертой атаки Ванденрейха на Сейрейтей нас всех — меня, Чада, Исиду — отправили домой, в Мир живых. Нам всем нужно было восстановить силы, и Урахара-сан посчитал, что там мы будем в безопасности.

Кенпачи вспоминал, что было после четвертой атаки. Та война осталась в памяти как один большой бой. Хорошо, если хватало времени, чтобы смыть кровь. Но что-то такое было в ней было.

— Но он ошибся, — тихо продолжила Орихиме, и Кенпачи вспомнил. — Наши миры сразу после этого соприкоснулись, и пятая атака Ванденрейха пришлась по Каракуре. Они, наверное, не хотели, — она зябко потерла руки, и Кенпачи выпустил немного реяцу, согревая ее.

Хотели или нет, но тогда засранцы перешли все границы.

— Было столько погибших, — голос Орихиме звучал печально. Она сидела ровно, расправив плечи и глядя перед собой, словно отчитывалась перед офицерским составом. — Я смогла вылечить троих, я это хорошо помню. Всего троих. Остальные погибли сразу. И тогда я… тогда я вспомнила, что если очень захотеть, я смогу вернуть их к жизни. Я никогда так не делала специально. Но у меня получилось.

Кенпачи помнил Каракуру. Двадцать тысяч погибших. Двадцать тысяч возращенных к жизни взамен одной маленькой выжженной души.

— Я пришла в себя уже в Руконгае. Ичиго сказал, что он вернет меня, а я… попросила оставить меня в покое. У меня пропала духовная сила, я очень устала. И мне было спокойнее, когда меня не трогали, спасибо им всем большое. Только Урахара-сан приносил всякие вкусности. Ну, это же Урахара-сан — он никогда не слушает, что ему говорят.

Кенпачи прижался губами к теплой макушке и вывел на листке в графе причина смерти: «Вышла за предел собственных духовных сил и не смогла восстановиться». Поставил точку и отложил анкету.

Потом пересадил Орихиме лицом к себе, заглянул в глаза:

— Я хочу назначить тебя на должность двадцатого офицера. Ты все еще можешь отказаться…

Орихиме прервала его, замотав головой так отчаянно, что волосы разметались по плечам.

— Не хочу! Мне здесь нравится. И мне тут спокойно, — тихо добавила она. — Может быть, потом, когда-нибудь… — она отчаянно сцепила пальцы в замок, заговорила торопливо: — Я никогда не откажу в помощи. Вы же знаете. Капитану Унохане надо только попросить, я всегда… всегда приду. Но я хочу остаться здесь.

Кенпачи хлопнул себя по колену:

— Раз хочешь — значит, будешь. Так что вытри сопли и подпиши анкету.


	5. Chapter 5

В кабинет ворвался Юмичика:

— У вас все готово? — он схватил со стола лист, пробежал глазами и чуть ли не замурлыкал от удовольствия. — Отлично!

— Ну-ка стой, недомерок, — Кенпачи сказал тихо, но Юмичика так и замер. — И расскажи-ка нам, что за суета.

Орихиме сползла с его колен, смущенно поправила косоде и присела на стул. 

Юмичика откашлялся.

— Да все просто. Раз у Орихиме есть занпакто…

— У меня есть занпакто? — удивилась Орихиме.

— Цыц! Продолжай.

— Так вот, — Юмичика неуверенно покосился на дверь, — раз у Орихиме есть занпакто, и она, эээ, зарекомендовала себя предыдущей службой на благо Общества душ, то можно воспользоваться упрощенной процедурой перевода на должность офицера.

Кенпачи нахмурился:

— Первый раз слышу.

— О, — Юмичика лучезарно улыбнулся, — это одна из устаревших, но до сих пор не отменных процедур. Из того же порядка, при каком можно занять место капитана, не обладая банкаем. Достаточно трех независимых капитанов и одного проверяющего, чтобы засвидетельствовать наличие занпакто.

Кенпачи подпер подбородок кулаком.

— В любом случае, — медленно сказал он, — даже если мы назначим ее сегодня, ничего не выйдет. Приказ Совета Сорока шести был раньше.

— А вот и нет, — Юмичика сиял, — по регламенту приказ должен поступить в канцелярию в течение трех дней. Мы можем сделать его позавчерашним числом, и сегодня отдать на регистрацию.

Кенпачи откинулся на стуле, чувствуя, как Орихиме перебралась к нему, и прижалась к плечу.

— Что будем делать, если канцелярия не примет?

И тут же напрягся, напружинился — чужие реяцу, тяжелые и густые, накатывали, словно прибой. Кенпачи подобрался, Орихиме ойкнула и спряталась ему за спину. Тишина звенела, нарушаемая лишь общим дыханием. Как вдруг ее разбил звонкий голосок Ячиру:

— Бьякуша, а мы заждались!

Створки седзи разъехались, и первым вошел, пригибаясь, капитан Комамура. За ним проскользнули безбашенный Хирако, скучающий Бьякуя и мрачный малыш Хицугая.

Он, обернувшись, что-то кому-то говорил:

— …и тогда я не посмотрю, что капитан Кераку — уважаемый человек, подниму этот вопрос на собрании капитанов.

— Я поговорю с ним, капитан Хицугая, — Исэ Нанао поправила очки и окинула взглядом собравшихся. — Все уже здесь? Капитан просил меня быть секретарем, к тому же моя очередь дежурить в канцелярии…

Кенпачи и Юмичика переглянулись, Бьякуя тонко улыбнулся, Комамура хмыкнул, а Хирако засвистел какой-то веселенький мотивчик.

— Раз мы все, наконец, собрались, чтобы наебать наш драгоценный совет, предлагаю приступить.

— Капитан Хирако, что за выражения, — отстраненно заметил Бьякуя. — Не наебать, а исправить небольшое недоразумение. Которого, к слову, — Бьякуя остро глянул на Кенпачи, и тот фыркнул в ответ, — можно было избежать, если бы кое-кто думал головой, а не… — Хирако широко ухмыльнулся, — а не своим занпакто, — с достоинством закончил Бьякуя.

— Попадитесь только мне все, — проворчал Кенпачи.

Бьякуя в ответ презрительно скривил губы, и Комамура поспешил разрядить обстановку:

— Зараки, все бумаги готовы?

Из-за его спины неслышно выскользнул Юмичика.

— Да, — сказал он. — Вот приказ — осталось лишь засвидетельствовать силу занпакто, вот анкета, вот рекомендательные письма, вот заключение Урахары-сан.

И когда только успел — два часа же на все было? Кенпачи только покачал головой. 

— Значит, — заключил Хирако, — осталось самое важное — демонстрация занпакто.

Кенпачи кивнул, вышел на середину комнаты и засучил рукав. Вытащил занпакто, примерился — Орихиме приглушенно ахнула — и со всей души полоснул себя по предплечью.

 

Не успели осесть на полу брызги крови, как Орихиме птицей подлетела к Кенпачи, срывая заколки и выбрасывая вперед теплый, солнечно-желтый купол. Кожу закололо, Орихиме стояла, сосредоточенно покусывая нижнюю губу, а Кенпачи смотрел поверх нее на каждого из капитанов.

— Боже мой, — Хирако описал полукруг, — какие же мы все-таки идиоты.

— Форма необычная, — пророкотал Комамура, — но это, безусловно, занпакто в шикае.

— Ты ведь знаешь его имя? — Хицугая хмурился, разглядывая золотистый купол.

Рана затянулась, не оставив после себя ни царапины, и Кенпачи согнул руку в локте, подвигав ею. Орихиме, вернувшая заколки в прическу, робко кивнула:

— Имена. Знаю, да. Они всегда были со мной, я и не думала…

— Похоже, это отличительная черта членов Одиннадцатого отряда — не думать, — Бьякуя нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Господа, если нет возражений, поставьте свои подписи. Лично у меня на этот вечер есть еще планы.

Хицугая расписался первым, коротко кивнул Кенпачи и неожиданно по-мальчишески подмигнул Орихиме, за ним поставил подпись Комамура и тихо исчез, последним нацарапал свое имя Хирако, покачивая головой и чему-то улыбаясь. 

Когда и он ушел, Бьякуя взял приказ и протянул его Нанао.

— Вы знаете, что делать.

Та поправила очки, окинула неодобрительным взглядом Кенпачи и кивнула:

— Можете на меня положиться.

Она развернулась, но тут Кенпачи подал голос:

— А возьми-ка пару моих бойцов. На всякий случай. Пусть поухаживают за девушкой, а? Мадараме! — рявкнул Кенпачи. — Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Иккаку нырнул внутрь, ухмыляясь.

— Выдели ей провожатых — три человека. И с рожами поприличнее, понял?

— Так точно, капитан! — Иккаку отсалютовал и поманил Нанао за собой.

Когда в комнате остались только они с Орихиме и Бьякуя — Ячиру где-то вдалеке гоняла отряд — Кенпачи вздохнул и тяжело опустился на стул. Посмотрел на Бьякую и проговорил:

— Ну, спасибо, что ли.

Бьякуя церемонно кивнул и направился к выходу.

— С некоторых пор, — кинул он через плечо, — не люблю распоряжения совета. Так что, обращайтесь, капитан Зараки.

***

Унохана Рецу появилась, когда приказ с оттиском канцелярии «Принято» спланировал перед Кенпачи и Орихиме. Отряд затаился в казармах, в широко раскрытые створки седзи задувал теплый ветерок.

Рецу пришла не одна. Сой Фонг в сопровождении недоразвитых хлюпиков из Второго отряда пробралась следом. Обвела помещение взглядом голодной кошки и так же по-кошачьи наморщила нос.

— Ты собралась? — кинула она Орихиме, а Кенпачи зубасто улыбнулся и с огромным удовольствием сообщил:

— Иди нахер и оставь моего офицера в покое.

Рецу замерла, только колыхнулись полы хаори, а Сой Фонг ощерилась, разве что не зашипела:

— Орихиме — особый потенциал Готей 13 и должна прибыть в расположение Первого отряда. Это приказ Совета Сорока шести! — Она резко повернулась: — Капитан Унохана!

Рецу молчала, внимательно глядя на Кенпачи.

— Офицеру, капитан Зараки? — проговорила, наконец, она.

Кенпачи фыркнул в ответ.

— Что за бред? Когда она успела стать офицером? Мы все проверили, ты ее тут держал в качестве своей любовницы, и я…

— Сой Фонг! — окрик Рецу ударил плетью, сопровождающие согнулись под натиском чудовищной реяцу. — Ты при исполнении. И не должна поддаваться эмоциям. Капитан Зараки, — Унохана повернулась к Кенпачи, если вы предоставите нам документ, который подтвердит, что Орихиме уже вчера была офицером Одиннадцатого отряда, мы удалимся. Не в компетенции Совета диктовать офицерам место службы.

Она едва заметно улыбнулась, когда Кенпачи подтолкнул ей лист с приказом. Взяла, пробежала глазами, чуть улыбаясь.

— Что ж, действительно, все верно… Наши извинения, капитан, двадцатый офицер.

— Что за ерунда, — Сой Фонг вырвала листок из рук, впилась глазами в строчки… — Бред какой-то. Это просто какой-то бред!

Кенпачи хрустнул суставами. А Сой Фонг несло:

— Да ты не в состоянии смотреть за собственным отрядом, куда тебе держать при себе особый потенциал! Ты не способен ее защитить.

— Сой Фонг!

Кенпачи выпрямился, выпуская реяцу. От души повел плечами, впечатывая Сой Фонг в стену и слушая крики сопровождающих, вываливающихся из ближайших теней.

— Я не способен защитить свой отряд? — прорычал Кенпачи. Крыша начала проседать, булыжники во дворе шли трещинами, рассыпаясь в мелкую гальку.

Кенпачи почувствовал, как у него на руке виснет Орихиме, заламывая ее за спину, и скрыл реяцу. Орихиме бросилась поднимать телохранителя Сой Фонг, неудачно приземлившегося с дерева — над ним засветился золотой купол.

— Мой отряд сам кого угодно защитит, — выплюнул Кенпачи.

Сой Фонг, опираясь на стену, выпрямилась, бешено сверкнула глазами и вылетела прочь. Рецу безмятежно поправила хаори, которое за время демонстрации силы даже не колыхнулось, и ласково улыбнулась:

— Простите еще раз, капитан Зараки. Поздравляю ваш отряд с ценным приобретением. — Она повернулась к Орихиме: — Заходи к нам, дорогая, мы всегда тебе рады.

Орихиме кивнула и прижалась к Кенпачи.

Рецу ушла, и едва ее реяцу исчезла в вихре шунпо, над казармами Одиннадцатого отряда грянуло оглушительное: «Ура!»

Юмичика сунул нос в проход и сделал страшное лицо. Кенпачи фыркнул:

— Ладно, будет вам завтра выходной, а теперь брысь!

Тот понятливо испарился, Кенпачи повернулся к Орихиме, смерил ее тяжелым взглядом и сказал:

— Знаешь что, завтра же поженимся. Нахер такие приключения. Все поняла?

И только крякнул, когда Орихиме с визгом повисла у него на шее. 

Вот уж взаправду — отличное приобретение. И Кенпачи осторожно обнял ее в ответ.


End file.
